Soldados con derecho
by Yui-033
Summary: Misiones, trabajo, dramas, risas y muerte; eso es lo que ocurre en la vida de los jovenes Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. Personas que vienen y van y una vida con peligros y emociones. ¿Estarán a la altura? Chris. RxJill. V
1. Prologo: Brad's memories

**_Hola a todos! una nueva historia la cual sale nueva del horno! espero que les guste (no se que mas agregar XCCC )_**

**_En Fin, espero que la disfruten!_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes del Resident Evil no son mios, son propiedad de Capcom. La historia si me pertenece; por favor no la robes ni la utilices indebidamente. :) _**

* * *

Delucia, Nápoles

Martes 31 de mayo, 1972

22:50 Hs

Una noche de tormenta eléctrica se acercaba, y por la ventana el pequeño Brad observaba. Con su telescopio no se cansaba de observar a los vecinos. Sus padres lo habían descubierto algún número de veces, pero él más lo hacía. Le encantaba, y por fin había encontrado un hobbie en el cual realmente se había visto atrapado. Sam, el perro de la familia, dormitaba sobre su cama, con una respiración pausada y un ojo medio abierto. Brad sonrió al encontrar en esa tierna posición a su más preciado amigo. Era triste que al día siguiente solo pudiera jugar alguna partida de damas o ajedrez con su madre. La lluvia no era exactamente su clima predilecto, y más en primavera, donde las mariposas y los días cálidos asomaban sus narices. Acomodó sus lentes y siguió observando. Como siempre, sus padres oían las transmisiones de radio, un ritual muy habitual en ellos. No habría peligro de ser descubierto. _Ojalá…_ La picazón del estornudo comenzó a molestarle, y un segundo después, se dio el visor del telescopio contra el vidrio de las gafas. Con suerte para él, no se habían roto…

Volteó y caminó hasta el escritorio de madera oscura, adornado por un lapicero repleto de lápices de grafito y de colores, hojas por todos lados y lo más importante, su cuaderno de anotaciones. Así anotaba TODO lo que los vecinos hiciesen de noche. Los soltó y con un pequeño estruendo cayeron sobre las hojas blancas desparramadas como la lluvia que al día siguiente caería. Levantó la vista, y el techo de madera azul de su cuarto lleno de estrellas brilló a sus ojos. Su padre y él lo habían hecho en un verano espectacular, lleno de risas y juegos hasta tarde; pero eso se había acabado hacía largo tiempo. Las noticias sobre el avión de Alitalia estrellado cerca de Palermo, las elecciones y el ascenso de puesto de su padre le habían quitado todo el tiempo que antes pasaba con él. Ya casi no lo veía y su madre estaba poniendo el empeño en dejarlo sin vacaciones por el resto de su año. No era un secreto que su matrimonio casi concluyera de forma muy negativa, pero días de terapia y vecinos que eran capaces a ayudar sonsacaban en gran medida la casi tragedia que él tendría que vivir.

Suspiró cansado y recogió su libreta y un lápiz. Pasó algunas páginas y volvió al telescopio. El brillo de su pecera le daba el aspecto de un laboratorio sacado de alguna película por la tele. Continuó observando el avance del frente de tormenta, sin notar el continuo paso por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Era fascinante el cielo nocturno, y había mucha gente que no lo comprendía. ¿La razón? Ignorancia seguro. Era de esperarse que la gente estuviera interesada en la economía o en cómo lograr ser más productiva. _Todo lo que es ahora._ Respiró el aire cargado de verano de Nápoles y continuó su "investigación" Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a su habitación, y más se internaba en el mundo del Cosmos. Ansiaba que un día, con un telescopio más moderno y con más alcance, lograra vislumbrar alguna o algún alienígena. La puerta se abrió de golpe, obligándolo a salir de inmediato de su trabajo.

-¡Brad!- Dijo Kennan, su padre. Kennan era oriundo de Connecticut pero por amor a su madre se había trasladado a Italia. Con un hijo, un puesto alto en el Banco Nacional de Italia y con una linda casa en el centro de la bella Nápoles; había cumplido su sueño. Pero una oveja siempre se descarrila del rebaño, como seis meses atrás había pasado. Se lo había encontrado con algunas mujeres en su oficina y había sido un escándalo a nivel regional. Y por asares del destino, su madre lo había perdonado (de alguna manera) y allí estaba, tan decepcionado como feliz. Su hijo realmente se interesaba en algo productivo.

-¡Papá!- Dijo el pequeño, mientras respiraba rápidamente y corría a su escritorio a dejar sus apuntes. _Me huele a reprenda. _Se acercó a su cama, y echó al pobre perro al suelo, limpiando todo el pelo que el pobre labrador marrón había soltado. Si su madre lo viera estaría en tantos problemas que nadie se imaginaba. Era una mujer de acero, casi inflexible y con mano dura. Bien educada y proveniente de una familia adinerada. Estirada a por montón y con temperamento de sobra. El día anterior ella lo había sorprendido, y así como lo vio, así como lo nalgueó.

-Brad- suspiró y se le acercó- sabes que mamá no quiere verte así de nuevo. Ayer te nalgueó muy fuerte.- le acarició el cabello castaño que tan igual tenía con él y su madre. Una mirada de tristeza cruzó por el rostro del niño. Recordar su llanto inacabable le daba escalofríos e ira.- no quiero que vuelva a pescarte haciendo lo mismo dos veces, hijo.- Se acercó y lo ayudó a limpiar su cobertor azul con caballitos de juguete. Constantina era una fanática de la limpieza, y un solo cabello de Sam acarrearía problemas a ambos. Con mano fuerte comenzó a remover los pelos marrones chocolate.

Brad lo miró, mientras terminaba de su lado de la cama. Todos sus compañeros decían que era igual a él. Siempre lo habían dicho. _Y siempre les aseguro que me parezco tanto a él como a mamá._ Se detuvo, acomodándose su camiseta de su pijama color crema. Le miró los ojos, y estaban tan llenos de amor y dulzura como siempre. Al parecer, era una familia completa según su abuela. El padre cariñoso y dulce y la madre estricta y seria; dos niños revoltosos y algo atentos; y por último, el niño con ilusiones y alegría, que con solo una sonrisa alegraba al más serio del mundo. Una vez terminado todo, levantó el cobertor y las sabanas. Subió a su cama y se quedó mirando el brazo de su padre, que misteriosamente estaba atrás de su espalda. Algo traía, y seguro era para él. Siempre tan observador como niño… Sería el mejor astrónomo del planeta. De eso seguro. Cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa de cama y lo miró con su pícaro brillo en los ojos. Kennan se sentó y lo cubrió con una sola mano. Acarició su mejilla con la segunda falange del dedo índice y sonrió.

-Adivina que encontré hoy en la tienda…- De un salto, el pequeño se acomodó en su cama, con una radiante sonrisa. Ambos estaban expectantes. Más él, claro. Sería un regalo para él. Y solo para él. Sus hermanos no tendrían ni crédito de aquello. _Ni siquiera lo tocarán, no sucederá más el incidente del violín._ Pensó. Lentamente, con la calma del planeta entero, Kennan dejó ver el paquete. –Espero que te guste. Solo para el niño más pequeño y simpático de la familia.-

-¡Wow!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el envoltorio quedó hecho una bola de papel color roja en el suelo. _¡ES MEJOR DE LO QUE CREÍA!_ Lo miraba una y otra vez y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.- ¡Un helicóptero nuevo! ¡Es el más nuevo en la edición de 1972!- Abrazó fuertemente al hombre que tenía a su lado. Rió y abrió la caja.

-Es el más nuevo de la edición limitada y por lo tanto el más costoso que había en la tienda, asique cuídalo mucho, peque.- Le removió el cabello y sonrió ladinamente.- Para que sueñes en alto, hijo. Nunca abandones tus sueños.- El niño de cabellos castaños rió nuevamente, mirando con detenimiento cada detalle de su nuevo juguete a control remoto. Se equivocaba, ese sería nuevamente el mejor verano de su vida.- Estas vacaciones tengo los días libres, asique podemos pilotearlo juntos.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- inquirió, dejando el helicóptero en la abarrotada mesita de noche. Un soldadito cayó de lleno en el suelo alfombrado de color azul.

-Así es. –Miró su reloj de pulsera- ahora a dormir, mañana tienes escuela.- Le besó la mejilla y lo arropó.- Te quiero Brad.

-Y yo a ti. ¡Seremos los mejores pilotos de toda Italia!- Sonrió con felicidad absoluta. Kennan caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de marcharse, miró por encima de su hombro. El niño había volteado y había tomado a su osito de peluche favorito. El perro, con un suspiro cansado, se levantó del suelo y se encaminó a la puerta; y salió con paso lento y cansado. Lentamente la puerta se fue cerrando.

* * *

Raccoon City

Martes 31 de marzo, 1998

00:25 hs.

-Brad… ¡Brad!- gritó Joseph, al otro lado del automóvil. De un día para el otro se había encaminado a Estados Unidos y de un día al otro se encontraba en Raccoon City, en medio de una lluvia de mil demonios y en medio de una misión de alto riesgo. ¿Cómo? Ni él lograba descifrarlo. Los sueños de su niñez comenzaban a atormentarlo desde la muerte de su padre, dos meses atrás. Espabiló despacio, acostumbrándose a la realidad nuevamente. Ahora, tenía que permanecer en alerta máxima. No era cualquier misión, era una de alta importancia. Despejar las calles del mafioso ítalo-americano más conocido de Raccoon City. Ya no había más pequeña ciudad de Delucia ni helicóptero nuevo. Ahora todo era más real y letal que en aquel momento. Bostezó y estiró sus extremidades.

-Tremenda siesta te diste, Vickers.- Comentó Forest, detrás de él.

-Concuerdo con él.- Agregó Richard, en medio del asiento trasero, apretujado entre Chris y Forest. El castaño con ojos marrones miraba por la ventana empañada, mientras dibujaba puntos y líneas, serio como siempre lo solía estar. Era una noche fría de marzo, aún se sentía el frío cargado del invierno, a pesar de ser el último día del mes. La gente se había acostumbrado al frío lluvioso que ese año azotaba los campos de las afueras de la ciudad. Chris suspiró, después de dibujar una carita feliz en el vidrio. La misión no daba mucho éxito que él supiera.

-¿Sigues pensando en él?- Preguntó de mala gana el "artista del vidrio". No era noticia nueva que Brad estuviera día y noche pensando en su padre, era más, siempre pensaba en él. Directa o indirectamente. Había días en los que lloraba TODA la jodida jornada laboral, y había días en los que estaba completamente deprimido. Ya era realmente molesto tenerlo de compañero. Brad volteó bruscamente, dolido por aquel comentario. ¡Claro que pensaba en él! ¡Era el hombre más importante de su vida! Y se había marchado. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia. Joseph igual. Forest suspiró y Richard se aclaró la garganta en el silencio sepulcral de la patrulla.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté, Redfield?- Soltó bruscamente, con los ojos brillantes y con una neblina de ira. Nadie en la patrulla quería que hubiera una jodida discusión, más si estaban en medio de un espionaje digno de una película. Y lo más importante, NADIE quería que el italiano que llevaba dentro Vickers se despertara de su letargo en el que se encontraba. Su ira era explosiva y sus golpes eran dignos del mafioso más grande de todos. Frost volvió a su puesto, mirando al frente. Acomodó sus guantes y suspiró.

-Solo digo que hablaste de él en medio de tu "siestecilla", lo cual ya es irritante.- Violentamente acomodó su cinturón de seguridad. Si era capaz de enfrentar a cualquier criminal, más capaz de enfrentar a un ítalo-americano deprimido.

-¿Por qué no vas y le hechas los ojos a Valentine?- Una risita se escuchó del otro lado de los asientos traseros. Un suspiro cansado delante de él y Richard con la respiración cansada. Las miradas asesinas de cada uno de los dos era tan extrema que con la difícil situación entre ellos, el hilo del respeto se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico.

-Vete a la mierda, Vickers. Y el que le hecha los galgos aquí eres tú…- Brad entrecerró los ojos y estuvo dispuesto a contraatacar con su siguiente frase, pero un empujón repentino de Frost para que se sentara nuevamente en el asiento.

-Don Frezzio está en movimiento, muchachos.- Anunció Joseph, colocándole el cargador a su pistola 9 mm.- Si todos ustedes se preparan me hacen en gran favor. Wesker y Irons quieren buenos resultados de esto, asique tiene que salir increíble.- Abrió la puerta de la patrulla y escondió el arma.-

-Al fin acción…- Agregó Forest, colocándole el seguro al arma y saliendo, Richard y Chris le imitaron. Brad suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Él llevaría una parte del reconocimiento si todo salía bien, solo por haberlos llevado a los muchachos. Increíble pero cierto. _Como si yo le diera el visto profundo a una muchacha de 23 años… por favor…_ Pensó, mientras se reclinaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Por favor…- Dijo, mientras observaba a los muchachos dirigirse al prostíbulo donde Don Frezzio tenía su mafia.

* * *

**_Bien, el primer capitulo, algo corto debo admitir, y si apenas hace mencion de Chris y Jill, pero no se preocupen, en el segundo habrá fuerte presencia de ambos! ;) _**

**_¿Critica? ¿Opinion?_**

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Dentro del pozo

**Hola a todos! Perdon por la tardanza, ya saben, cosas en la cabeza = no poder terminar de escribir. Además de que quería hacerlo mas largo, pero quería dejarle un poco de suspenso jijijijjiji**

**Agradecimientos: **

** : Wow! tanto tiempo! gracias por dedicarte a leer este capitulillo chiquito! Eres una de las mejores! espero que sigas continuando así, dios, tus historias son de lo que no hay, además de que eres genial escribiendo. Beshines y abrashines para ti!Fatty Rose Malfoy**

**Ruta estatal 79: Brad es un gran personaje, creo que siempre tuve una curiosidad por saber que era de su vida antes de semejante final. En fin., gracias por pasarte a leer el prologo, que espero que te haya gustado. Bien, espero que este te guste tambien! :D**

**Andrea Valentine: aquí tienes la gran continuacion! espero que te agrade!**

** : Holaa! gracias por ser el primero por dejar un lindo review. Si, el summary es enteramente de Chris Y jill, pero pensé en darle un lindo toque dejando que Brad introduzca todo lo que pronto va a ser una linda historia. En fin, agradesco con abrazos y besos tu review, es lindo que te haya dejado una buena intriga; en fin, gracias y espero que te sea de agrado este capitulo. :DD**

**Bien, terminando con todo, les dejo el primer capi, despues de semejante prologo. Espero que les guste! :DDDD**

* * *

Camino de ida a Raccoon City

15 de julio de 1980

El viaje en coche desde su hogar hasta la casa de sus abuelos se tornaba molesto cada vez más, pero con las distracciones de la carretera, el joven niño ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Sus padres le decían que mirara por la ventanilla del asiento trasero, que contase las vaquitas que pastaban tranquilamente por los campos; o las casas. Él no se daba cuenta, pero era divertido. Le gustaba. Le entretenía, y lo mejor era que no lo obligaba a preguntar insistentemente la clásica pregunta: "¿Cuándo llegamos?". Lo había preguntado el día anterior, en el cual su recientemente nacida hermanita lloraba a mares y no había forma de calmarla. Su madre Natalie había estado intranquila todo el viaje, preguntándole a su padre Sean si no había sido un error el viaje. Este le había asegurado que todo había sido bien planeado y que era el momento justo para que sus padres conocieran a la pequeña Claire. Chris había estado muy ilusionado con el hecho de tener una hermanita. Eso era de asegurarse, pero el cambio repentino que tuvo que soportar- de pasar a ser el centro de atención a ser el hermano mayor y tener un bebé en la casa- había sido demasiado para él. Además de que había iniciado el primer grado. Ya era un niño grande y con responsabilidades, proteger a su hermanita de los demás y a sus padres de todo peligro. Eso era lo que él siempre quería.

"Quiero ser policía." Le repetía a sus padres, los cuales, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un revoltijo en el cabello le aseguraban que él sería lo que quisiera. Pero no lo tomaban en serio. Él estaba destinado a proteger a los demás. Así lo sentía. Él quería formar parte, en su adultez, de un grupo pequeño de policías, proteger a los demás y llegar todos los días con buenas noticias a su hogar, rodeado de niños iguales a él y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y todos decían que para ser un niño, Chris soñaba en grande. Tenía pensamientos de adulto aun siendo un niño, y eso era lo que a los demás le encantaba. Soñar en grande es un lujo que pocos se pueden permitir. Sonrió al pasar por otra granja más, la cual tenía por lo menos diez vacas pastando en sus inmediaciones. Una por una, y con rapidez, Chris las fue contando y las agregó a su lista de la cantidad de animales que había encontrado por el camino. Ya superaba las doscientas vacas y las treinta granjas. Su padre le había asegurado que cuando llegaran a la pequeña casa en las montañas de Raccoon City, revisaría las notas y evaluaría todo.

Como jefe en una empresa famosa de publicidad, Sean no pasaba el tiempo completo que quería con su familia. Apenas si podía ver a los niños y había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar el nacimiento de su hijita Claire. Eso le partía el alma en miles de pedazos, pero la paga cubría todas las necesidades que en aquel momento se sumaban, y claro, con un poco de esfuerzo podría convertirse en los ahorros universitarios de los niños. Primero Chris y luego Claire. Eso era lo único que restaba. Natalie había abandonado su empleo al séptimo mes de gestación y toda la carga recaía en él. Eso había sido un golpe muy duro, y el estrés de ser el jefe de jefes le hacía peor. Chris lamentaba que su padre no pasase más tiempo con él, pero aun así sabía que lo amaba. Además, era su padre; era un hombre amoroso y comprensivo, siempre dispuesto a escucharlo. Sonrió. Admiró la entrada de madera, anunciando la bienvenida a la ciudad de Raccoon. Era solo un letrero, pero para Chris anunciaba una agradable visita a sus abuelos, los ancianitos más adorables que él conocía. Ahora Claire sentiría lo mismo de ahora en adelante, sentiría la emoción de volverlos a ver, de abrazarlos y salir a caminar por las hectáreas que complementaban una adorable casa de madera en los principios del pueblo. Esperaba con ansias el hecho de volver a jugar con su abuelo Abe hasta tarde, cocinar con su abuela galletas que luego comería hasta que su estómago estuviera a punto de reventar…

Serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida, nuevamente…

Raccoon City

Martes 31 de marzo, 1998

00:52

El frio se extendía desde sus piernas gruesas y abrigadas por el pantalón de jean que de poco servía, hasta su nariz; que poco a poco se había vuelto más roja. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando despreocupadamente las vidrieras de los locales cerrados, anunciando grandes rebajas por la llegada del tiempo cálido. Además, ¿Quién compraría ropa de invierno en primavera o verano, donde la gente deseaba deshacerse de la ropa más que abrigarse con ella? Había precios interesantes con respecto a ropa térmica, de la cual se lamentaba en absoluto de no haber llevado encima. Siguió el concejo de Edward, que seguramente debería estar acurrucado al lado de su esposa, acariciando el bulto que se había convertido el vientre de Sandy. Se imaginó en un futuro próximo, con Jill a su lado y con la mirada puesta en el futuro. Las discusiones por los nombres de los niños, quien serían los padrinos y madrinas y finalmente, donde vivirían… Pero estaba rotundamente lejos de ese universo. Ella tenía novio, - aunque su relación fuera de mal en peor- y él estaba haciendo la vida de todo muchacho de 25 años, en pleno cambio de una ciudad a la otra y con la paga de la universidad de su hermanita. Así es. La vida de Chris Redfield era muy interesante en el aspecto romántico.

Siempre había sentido una especie de atracción hacia las castañas de ojos celestes. Siempre habían sido su punto débil, así como el de Forest eran las castañas de ojos verdes, o el de Joseph, las rubias con un cuerpo escultural y ojos igual que el océano más limpio del mundo. Gustos son gustos, pero nadie, NADIE en el RPD podía negar que Jill Valentine, a la edad de 23 años, era una de las muchachitas más lindas de todas. No era de suponerse que más de uno quisiera llevársela a su departamento, casa o ático. Era muy hermosa. Y Jill solía aprovecharse de manera maliciosa de ello con los hombres. LE encantaba ejercitarse en verano con blusas escotadas, solo para volver loco a los solteros y quizás algún casado que buscaba una aventura. Pero cuidado, eso no quería decir que ella fuera una de esas zorras las cuales se venden por un poco de sexo. En más de una vez, su boca perfectamente tallada por los ángeles parecía transformarse en la boca del diablo, insultando de buena manera a los babosos que ya comenzaban a gritarle cosas denigrantes. Y en más de una ocasión había impresionado a sus compañeros, partiendo narices cuando se volvía realmente horrible todo. Si… Eso le encantaba de ella; una mujer segura de sí misma, con una buena figura y un temperamento fuerte.

Exhaló vapor por la boca, viendo como una nubecilla se formaba, ascendía y desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Los cuatro transeúntes se detuvieron en la entrada de aquel antro de cuarta, con todo oculto evitando que la gente sospechara de las actividades ilegales que hacían. Un hombre, abrigado con mucha ropa de color negra, vigilaba o hacía de vigilante en la puerta. Una valla, de color rojo y aterciopelado impedía a la entrada de cualquiera. Al parecer, el hijo de puta de Frezzio solo dejaba entrar a la gente que él consideraba importante. _Idiota de primera clase._ El hombre levantó la cabeza, y dejó mostrar la mitad de su cara cubierta por una pañoleta verde oscura y unas orejeras grandes de color negro.

-¿Tienen el pase?- Al parecer, solo entraba la gente con un "pase especial". Seguramente solo ingresaban los conocidos de Frezzio, los cuales contaban con una importante entrada para su mejor negocio, el cual no solo abarcaba al narcotráfico. Forest sacó la mano del bolsillo de su campera polar roja, sacando una pequeña tarjeta plastificada de color blanco, con las especificaciones de quien era el propietario. Les había costado bastante conseguirla. Y por supuesto, no la hallaron, pero el departamento de criminalística cuenta con uno de los mejores falsificadores del lado de la ley. Simplemente un tipo que entiende sobre eso, unas computadoras, impresoras y todo está chupado. El sujeto analizó minuciosamente la tarjeta, esperando encontrar algún error que detallara su poca autenticidad. Hizo una mueca de aprobación y levantó la vallita, dejándolos pasar. –Que pasen una linda velada- Concluyó el sujeto, volviendo a su posición original, la cual parecía ser de meditación. Si estar dentro de un local con delincuencia era diversión, entonces las fiestas que solía dar Joseph eran los cañones de todo el asunto. Pasaron por un pasillo, con el eco de la música que se reproducía a volúmenes increíblemente altos por el local; estaba vacío, a excepción de las máquinas expendedoras de cigarrillo y los cuadros poco atractivos. Las paredes rosas, con cortinados amplios y de imitación de piel de cebra le daba al lugar un feo terminado. Algunas plantas de plástico y sobre todo, bustos de mujeres.

Casi parecía un museo, lo poco frecuentado le daba esa sensación a él. Los cuatro se encontraron desolados con aquello, mirándose los unos con los otros, preguntándose qué hacer. Si no avanzaban estarían incumpliendo con el trabajo asignado y con el deber de su puesto; y si avanzaban, era posible que él le rompiera la nariz al infeliz que maltrataba tantas chicas jóvenes. Dubitativos, se miraron los cuatro, en un círculo muy reducido. Intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a moverse otra vez, con precaución de no llamar excesivamente la atención. El ambiente que los asaltó fue realmente fuerte, y seguramente no apto para menores. Había tres pasarelas principales, las cuales eran iluminadas por las luces sobre y al costado de ellas. En su extremo final, incluía un circulo y en el centro de él; un caño. No se dieron cuenta, pero estaban parados sobre cuadrados luminosos de colores, junto con luces "navideñas" de colores. Se respiraba un fuerte olor a alcohol en el aire, y los cigarrillos de mariguana y normales no eran de faltar. Parecía la reunión de los delitos. Posesión ilegal de narcóticos, negación de la libertad de las secuestradas, prostitución y demás cosas. Era como una ensalada gigante de delincuencia.

A Chris se le pasó por la cabeza, que alguna de las chicas que eran meseras tendrían la edad de su hermanita Claire. Eso le añadió un motivo más para golpear al sujeto, con más fuerza, claro. Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a caminar, dirección a la barra de mármol, donde de fondo tenía una colección amplia de botellas de todos los tipos y tamaños de bebidas alcohólicas y con más imitación de piel animal. Luces de color rosado iluminaban la barra amplia, dándole un lindo efecto si no fuera por todo lo que la rodeaba. Los cuatro tomaron asiento, mirando sobre sus hombros de manera disimulada a cada uno de los sujetos. Seguramente, no solo el recordaría esos rostros para en algún momento, encontrarlos y arrestarlos. _Si… unos cuantos degenerados más tras las rejas._ Sonaba como un auténtico policía experimentado, el cual había pasado más de 30 años bajo un cargo alto del departamento de policía… o tan solo era su imaginación o… quien sabe que…

El arma que tenía escondida le daba de lleno en el abdomen y le dificultaba un poco las cosas; primero porque cada vez que se levantaba, siempre se le pegaba con fuerza al cuerpo, raspando contra su camiseta de algodón y dejándole la piel irritada y dolorida; segundo, que era muy poco práctico llevarla allí, aunque estuviera oculta entre bastante ropa; y tercero, si un guardia o guardaespaldas se fijara bien, se daría cuenta enseguida que portaba un arma, por muy idiota que fuese aquel sujeto que se dignaría a revisarlo. Pensar en esos tres factores lo volvían cada vez más loco. Era irritante e inseguro; pero por lo menos estaba protegido.

Suspiró y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos en aquel frio mármol, mirando de a ratos a sus costados y detrás suyo. No le gustaba para nada el ambiente. Además, él era una persona normal, que si buscaba algo de "diversión" la encontraba con una vieja amiga o con su pareja, no con muchachas semidesnudas y seguramente contra su voluntad. La camarera esta vestida con lo que parecía un bikini ceñido, el cual comprendía en dos triángulos pequeños de tela de color rojo y una pataleta ajustadísima. Una faldita corta le cubría un poco de piel de sus nalgas, pero aun así, dejando ver demasiada piel. Era extraño, con todas las letras. Se fijó en su rostro, y seguramente tendría entre veinte a veinte y dos años. Era muy joven para trabajar allí… si es que trabajaba allí por cuenta propia. Le resultaba incomodo hasta llamar a la camarera, por algún tema de respeto hacia ella misma. Por suerte para él, Forest le pidió cortésmente unas cervezas para ellos.

Él siempre era así con las mujeres. Cortés. No un idiota que las trataba de objeto. Eso le gustaba de su amigo. Eso lo hacía único. Además de un francotirador como pocos y ser muy perfeccionista, Forest era simpático con las muchachas. Eso lo hacía tan "ganador". Su actitud rebeldona y su simpatía le hacía ganar más mujeres que con la actitud dulce de Richard. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la camarera sirvió cuatro cervezas en tarros impecablemente limpios. Su cabello rubio se balanceaba detrás de su espalda, en una cortina de pelo perfectamente lacio. Dejó el tarro lleno de líquido color oro, burbujeante y con una capa de espuma característica frente suyo. Lo tomó y dejo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco nuevamente. Joseph había comenzado a hablar con la camarera, preguntándole diversas cosas hasta que comenzó a preguntarle datos claves.

-Solo sé que el tipo es muy inestable- Logró escuchar, luego de concentrarse.- Teme demasiado por su vida, como si supiera que está en constante peligro. Es extraño.- Rascó su cabeza suavemente y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- Además de ser muy agresivo con todos, hasta con sus propios guardaespaldas, siempre anda armado. Temiendo que algún policía lo detuviese o algún clan del otro lado de la ciudad llegase a intentar matarlo…- Meditó un segundo… y se dio cuenta de sus identidades verdaderas. Las que podrían sacarla de semejante tormento.- ¿Son ustedes policías?- Susurró confidente con el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Este asintió y una mueca de alivio mezclado con esperanza se hizo notar en su rostro juvenil.

-Venimos en una misión encubierta, dispuestos a detener al bastardo que supuestamente es tu jefe- Dijo Chris, sin ahorrarse ninguna palabra. La camarera sonrió y miró un reloj de pared, detrás de ella.- Y por lo que sabemos, el tipo salió a drogarse hace ya tiempo. ¿Sabes si volvió?- La camarera dudó un momento, sabía que aquel miserable había salido, pero no si había vuelto…

-Déjenme averiguar; quizás le sonsaque algo de información al idiota de vigilancia de fuera.- y se perdió de vista detrás de el aparador de botellas.

-Me recuerda mucho a Bridgette- Acotó Richard del otro lado de la barra. Adoraba a su novia tanto como adoraba su trabajo. Además, no se diferenciaban mucho entre las dos muchachas. Ambas eran rubias, con ojos celestes verdosos y de una contextura corporal más bien pequeña. En los ojos de ambas se vislumbraba cariño y comprensión a cualquier persona, aunque ni siquiera se conociesen. Eso era agradable, y quizás por eso Richard había elegido a la chica como su novia. Siempre hablaba de lo mucho que le comprendía con el tema de haber perdido a su hermanita menor a manos de un asesino, y de lo mucho que le había insistido en que no había sido su culpa, que jamás la sería y que era un hermano mayor tan fenomenal que, aunque haya sido su culpa, Eloise no se habría mostrado enfadada ante su culpa. Ese tema atormentaba al joven Aiken desde esos siete años desde el asesinato. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual se había unido a los STARS. Para proteger y servir. Para evitar que otra familia sufriese lo mismo que él había sufrido antes.

Chris aún recordaba haber consolado por algunas tardes al joven de apenas 23 años. Eso había sido una dura carga para su conciencia. Y solo había sido un adolescente. No tenía la culpa en lo más mínimo por aquel brutal asesinato. Había hecho lo que pudo, y lo que pudo lo había hecho bien. Había intentado razonar con el tipo, antes de que decidiera abrir fuego contra la pequeña Eloise. Hasta se había sentido conmovido de veras cuando este le contaba sobre cómo había sido la niña. Habría sido de lo más fenomenal haberla conocido…

Volvió su vista a la joven rubia, que reaparecía de nuevo en su puesto laboral; si es que así se le podía decir. Ahora esos ojos azules que la chica poseía se veían iluminados por la esperanza, en su máximo esplendor. Sería lindo liberarlas a todas…

-Sí, ha vuelto y está en su "despacho"- La chica señaló con una inclinación en la cabeza a una puerta no muy lejana, abierta apenas y con un letrero sobre ella que decía "PRIVADO" Las cosas se volvían cada vez más interesantes en aquella fría noche, y de eso estaba seguro. Sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, algo que por raras ocasiones le sucedía. Justo como cuando veía a Jill. Se preguntó si siempre que la viera le sucedería lo mismo. Pero así era todo. Además de que era una chica y una mujer increíble. De eso para estar seguro. También se preguntó cómo haría para arrestar a aquel tipo. Sería difícil con todos aquellos sujetos, sumando también los guardias que había. Esperar a que ese lugar cerrase podría tomar mucho tiempo, contando de que había más de un ebrio que no se quisiera marchar, o contando que los guardias podrían hacer una pequeña fiesta junto con su jefe, por algún que otro motivo. O el problema que sería que aquel lugar cerrase a las 6 AM, justo cuando se supondría que sería su día de descanso. Suspiró para sus centros, preguntándose si alguna vez no se haría mala sangre por todo, o si su ansiedad podría llegar a disminuir en algún momento.

Brad había visto entrar a aquel sujeto luego de verlo fumarse por lo menos tres cigarrillos de marihuana; y se preguntaba si no habría injerido, inyectado o siquiera aspirado algo con anterioridad. Además del típico paso del ebrio, el tipo casi armaba un buen lio con el de la entrada, que siquiera sin mirarlo aguantaba los desvaríos y sus insultos como el campeón de campeones. Casi se había dormido nuevamente, mientras esperaba alguna transmisión por radio de Richard. Hacía rato que aquellos cuatro habían entrado a aquel pozo; y al parecer, no acontecía nada interesante. Suspiró de nuevo, al volver a recordar la pequeña discusión que casi armaba Redfield. Aquel tipo tenía algo serio dentro. Era de aquellos que no solo querían hacer las cosas bien, sino que al ser policía, le quitaba la diversión a todo. Si ya iba así a los 25 años, que le esperaría cuando tuviera su edad. Además, él ya estaba casado y esperaba a una niña hermosa, que en septiembre nacería. Todavía no comprendía cual había sido la intención de Chris al haber mencionado que solo la quería para él.

No era el tipo que se consideraba Don Juan, sino que todo lo contrario. Él era lo más apegado a su familia que pudiese, y si, quizás algunas veces pareciese como si quisiera liarse a algunas mujeres; pero realmente no era su intención. Se había jurado que nunca haría lo mismo que su madre les había hecho a ellos, y por eso era tan traumático y neurótico a veces; simplemente era el pasado. Y todavía no entendía cuál era el motivo por el cual le habían llamado varias veces a su espalda "el gallina Vickers". Si tan solo supieran de cierto incidente que casi le arrebata la vida, quizás le tuvieran un poco de respeto. Pero no se lo tendrían por qué no era capaz de contarlo. No se veía lo suficientemente fuerte para contarlo a alguien más que no fuera su esposa o quizás Kenneth, el cual siempre solía guardar valiosos secretos. Aunque se enojara con aquella persona, nunca usaría sus conocimientos profundos para crearle el mal a la persona con la cual se había disputado. Ni siquiera a su ex mujer.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras que frotaba sus manos, intentando que el calor volviera a fluir. Llevaba por lo menos seis años en aquella ciudad y jamás había vivido un día tan frío como el que estaba viviendo. El susurro constante de la radio le mantenía despierto, pero la calefacción le arropaba. Era extraño. Y uno de sus mayores defectos era el hecho de quedarse dormido con muchísima facilidad. Era gracioso y a la vez irritante. Por eso era un adicto al café, aunque eso era malo para su salud. _No es tan malo como los entrenamientos de Enrico._ El tipo era buen amigo suyo, pero odiaba con toda su alma cuando él dirigía los entrenamientos. Por algún motivo, era exigente. Casi como un militar.

_Bueno, contando de que técnicamente somos una especie de mini milicia…_ Pensó. Se recostó en el asiento, admirando el cielo estrellado que poco a poco se descubría cada vez más. Al parecer, la nieve ya estaba quedando en el pasado. Odiaba con todo su ser el invierno… Mucha gente lo adoraba, pero él aborrecía el hecho de tener que ir con ropa de abrigo a todos lados, junto como cuando realizaba deportes, que cuando llegaba a su casa, el sudor de sus camisetas le daba un frío increíble. O el hecho de no poder hacer nada fuera de un ambiente cerrado por el frío. O peor ser hipocondríaco como lo era. Tener miedo a enfermarse era lo peor que le podía pasar. Además de que eso era también un objeto constante de burlas. Sonrió un poco, pensando en que aunque odiara a Frost en cierto sentido, también lo apreciaba mucho. Era un buen amigo.

BANG… ¡BANG BANG!

Si no estaba drogado, dormido o cualquier otro estado donde pudiera perder lucidez, esos habían sido tres disparos. Dentro del recinto. Continuación, observó a una marea de hombres de mediana a adultez saliendo de forma apurada y torpe. Si su sentido de preocupación no lo engañaba, eso significaba que los cuatro estaban en apuros de una manera muy buena. Brad vio pasar frente a sus ojos una marea de personas, y del callejón que daba a la salida de emergencia de aquel pozo muchas mujeres de formas poco decentes en vestimenta. _¿¡Qué demonios!? _ Su instinto le decía que enviara una señal de radio, pero también le gritaba que debía largarse; y que debía ayudar.

Una maraña de cosas surcaba su mente, y no le dejaban pensar con claridad… Si pidiera ayuda a la comisaría quizás lograran… El pitido del comunicador le había arrebatado toda la claridad con la que podría llegar a pensar, haciéndole dejarlas en un rincón olvidado de su mente.

-Aiken a Vickers, pide refuerzos si no es de mucha molestia… Ah, y una ambulancia… bueno, que sean varias…- Por lo menos la idea de pedir refuerzos no era tan mala, pero la idea de llamar a emergencias era algo que le daba unos fuertes escalofríos. Eso significaba algo, y algo muy fuerte para la misión… No dudó ningún instante más y se puso en marcha, comunicándose a cuantas líneas de transmisión pudiese.

Ese golpe había sido duro, pero con algunos golpes para despabilarle la mente y con ayuda de Forest, Chris se había puesto nuevamente de pie. El sabor metalizado de su propia sangre le mojaba los labios de manera horrenda. Se sentía confundido y a la vez mareado. No recordaba ni siquiera donde estaba. Había presenciado como el tipo aquel abría fuego contra Joseph, el cual recibió un disparo en el brazo. LA sangre, el grito de dolor del rubio y un golpe en su nuca y luego el negro. El negro vacío en el cual su mente se había sumido. Se aproximó a su buen amigo, tambaleando las piernas y con temor a volver a desmayarse... _Los puntos negros no se van…_

-Chris- Forest volteó al sentir la mano desnuda y cubierta de sangre de Redfield. No se había esperado que se levantara TAN rápido. Volteó y lo sujetó por los hombros, mientras las rodillas de Chris se volvían débiles e incapaces de sujetar su masa corporal. – Genial… ¿Dónde está Richard en todo esto?- El castaño de ojos azul chispeante volteó su cabeza a todos lados, viendo en la oscuridad pobremente iluminada de luces de colores. Richard, según recordaba, estaba ayudando a Joseph, momentos antes de que tuviera que socorrer a Chris. Lo sujetó con fuerza y fue caminando hacia el sector de la barra, mirando por si algún guardia aún seguía allí.

Las piernas de Chris poco ayudaban, se movían tan pesadamente que ni siquiera podía hacer un paso relativamente normal. Dejó escapar un sonido ronco y gutural de su garganta, mientras se esforzaba por no tragar la sangre que desde su ceja se emanaba. El líquido granate ya llegaba a su camiseta y sweater. Forest detuvo su marcha, observando sobre su hombro y por encima de la pared. Nadie. Lo soltó y se recostó sobre la blanca pared, recobrando el aliento y secándose la cara con su brazo. Sujetó su frente con su mano, mientras escuchaba una vaga conversación entre sus tres compañeros. Escuchó la voz de Joseph, y supo que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Sonrió levemente, curvando la comisura de sus labios y dejó que su mirada vagara por el lugar. Sabía que todo había pasado, pero no lograron detener al sujeto que buscaban. La misión había fallado. O eso creía. Por lo menos la muchacha rubia que les sirvió a ellos cerveza les había dicho levemente donde podrían esconderse. Al parecer, tenía locales y mansiones por todo Estados Unidos, al igual que en Italia. Quizás Vickers supiera donde se ubicaban aquellos lugares, ya que su procedencia lo indicaba; pero quizás no colaborase, ya que le daría miedo que le pudieran dar muerte.

Aún no lograba entenderlo de todo, le daba un poco de rabia el tipo. Era muy buen compañero y si quisieras contar con él lo podías lograr; pero realmente no confiaba en él. Según su modo de ver las cosas indicase que la quería, aunque dijera solemnemente que amaba a su esposa y jamás quisiera lastimarle. No confiaba en el sujeto. De eso seguro. Era como una sombra, que se desplazaba por entre lugares, buscando justamente como llevar su plan a cabo. Era como la sombra que estaba observando, entre los sofás y las sillas. No, más bien, eran varias. Varias sombras que se detenían y volvían a moverse. Quizás estuviera desvariando, como hacía uno cuando había sido golpeado, pero realmente veía las sombras. Y realmente se movían…

-Eh, chicos…- Ahora no solo se movían de un lado a otro, sino que se aproximaban cada vez más a donde se suponía que él estaba sentado. Algunas se aproximaban a los tres muchachos, que ayudaban a levantarse a Joseph, con el brazo precariamente envendado con un trozo de la camiseta de Richard. –Chicos…- Las sombras se detenían ante su voz, mientras que recobraba cada vez más el sentido de la lucidez. Por fuera se seguían escuchando gritos, pero ahora se escuchaban sirenas de patrullas de policía. Una se detuvo case frente suyo, y logró vislumbrar la punta de un arma semi automática. _¡Mierda!_

Una ráfaga pasó sobre su cabeza, mientras rodaba por el suelo frío y recogía su arma. Se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo, escondiéndose detrás de una media pared, con un fuerte aroma a alcohol. Contó la cantidad de balas que llevaba en el cargador, mientras que nuevamente oía una ráfaga y luego otra constante de balas. Disparos variados cerca de él le dio la certeza que sus compañeros estaban con vida y que también se estaban defendiendo. Con adrenalina corriéndole por las venas se levantó y dejó escapar cinco balas, y escuchando un grito de dolor a lo lejos. Lo que menos quería era herir a un sujeto, pero tampoco quería morir. Se echó rápidamente al suelo, deslizándose a través de todo el lugar. Las puertas de la salida de emergencia estaban completamente abiertas, indicándole que por lo menos las personas que se encontraban dentro lograron escapar. Una idea repentina de marcharse fuera y buscar ayuda le surcó la mente; pero no podía dejar tres de sus amigos dentro, con el peligro de la muerte acechándoles. De nuevo los disparos de su gente.

Si lo hacía rápido podría terminar todo más que rápido.

Pero la duda seguía atormentándolo. Quería hacer lo correcto, como siempre. Dio un golpe contra el suelo, obligándose a volver y enfrentar el peligro como él sabía. Dándole la cara y esperando que Vickers se diera cuenta que la policía tenía que ingresar…

* * *

**Y bien? Les gusto? Si quieren dejar su opinion, es bienvenida! Espero que anden todos genial, que creo como yo estoy. See Ya!**


	3. 3: Mañana y tarde 1

**_Holaaaaaaaa (volviendo a la normalidas) a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha ido bien? He visto las opiniones del otro capi y me dije: wow, les gusto regularmente –me sente en mi cama a llorar xD broma- y bueno, pensé que en este por lo menos mejoré bastante, o eso creo yo. En fin, agradecimientos a los que leyeron el anterior capi y dejaron sus opiniones:_**

**_M .Bidden: No me molesto tu sinceridad, más bien es lo que busco. Y quise darle algo de no se, como que cada vez que un personaje "nuevo" en mención de los que más van a participar, por lo menos tengan una historia de su niñez. Creo que me entiendes, no? Digo que se me hizo interesante lo de la idea de que se relate una pequeña parte de su niñez y así darle como otro toque a la historia. Y si, creo que me encanta meterme en "sus zapatos" y retratarlos. Es como genial. Espero que te guste mas este!_**

**_Fatty Rose Malfoy: Yo adoro demasiado a Vickers! Es como que… no se, tiene ese algo tan tierno que es como que,….. asbwfdnkwmehsvbndik, no se…. En fin. Lo mas difícil fue la parte de los Redfield. Me costó horrores hacerlo mas o menos bien y dije… ¿Así? Y borre y reescribi. Tarde semanas… Te adoro! Ambas somos muy buenas escritoras ( tu mas que yo… sin ofender a los demás, los amo! XC) y bueno, me encanta tu trabajo, espero disponer una tarde y sentarme con gusto a leer una de tus historias._**

**_Andrea Valentine: Holaaa! Gracias por ese alago! (no se, pero yo siento como que no soy tan buena escribiendo, es como la letra de uno; a uno no le gusta, pero a otro le encanta.) Espero que este sea el capi que da toda la info sobre lo que quieres saber! :S_**

**_En fin, eso es todo. Espero que les guste y: A leer!_**

* * *

**_Creo ser dura contigo, pero te amo…_**

11 de noviembre de 1986

17:35 P.m

Lago a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

-Papá- La voz aguda de la pequeña –bueno, no tan pequeña- Jill se hizo resonar en el frío aire del lago donde pescaban. Tenía las manos entumecidas y el frío no amainaba. Una densa nube negra surcaba sobre sus cabezas, y lo que menos quería era que lloviese. Amaba la pesca, pero odiaba la lluvia. Caminó hasta donde estaba su padre, Dick Valentine, mientras este revolvía la caja de herramientas que había llevado. El campamento de ellos estaba cerca, y Jill, con sus colitas de caballo a los costados, pensó en ir por un poco de chocolate caliente. Atravesó la mata de pasto alto y le tocó la espalda, sobresaltando al joven hombre. –La tanza se cortó y se envolvió toda en la punta.- le mostró su caña, a la que Dick le dio una mirada de frustración. Amaba a su pequeña, pero odiaba desenredar las tanzas.

-Llévate la mía.- sugirió. Por ahora no voy a acompañarte, Jilly.- la niña dio una mueca de desagrado. Volteó con su caña y la dejó en el suelo. Estaba frustrada, según el pronóstico de Dick. Ella se había encontrado muy fuertemente ligada a él, mientras que a su madre la había visto más como una compañera de clase muy poco amistosa. Su madre había decidido continuar con sus estudios, y luego mudarse con un francés dejando a su niña y a su esposo. Al parecer, no toleraba mucho la vida que Dick llevaba. No le gustaba en nada la idea de que su única hija decidiera seguir sus pasos. Y luego se esfumó como el aire. Jean-Pierre había sido mejor partido que el apuesto y ojiazulado de Dick; dejando a Jill con la peor impresión del mundo sobre ella y los franceses.

Allison, la nueva pareja de Dick, era su mejor amiga. Había ayudado en mucho en situaciones donde Dick ni siquiera hubiera imaginado meter una nariz. El tema de la pubertad, los chicos y los maquillajes no le sentaba bien a él. Suspiró, dejando una estela de humo saliendo de su nariz. Buscaba un anzuelo para Ally, el cual, misteriosamente parecía haberse esfumado.

Jill caminó por la densa hierba y llegó al muelle de madera. Respiró con fuerza el aire hermoso del bosque, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran del aroma a eucalipto y pino. Se aventuró en el muelle de madera, el cual estaba algo podrido y necesitando un fuerte arreglo. La lancha de su padre se encontraba al final del muelle y esperaba encontrar a Ally por allí. Escuchó el crujido tenebroso de la madera, mientras que sus pies enfundados en unas botas de caña media lo pisaban. A lo lejos se escuchaba algún trueno y el ulular del viento. Amaba, de manera extraña, el viento. Salteó un pez despanzurrado y con las tripas afuera y subió con cuidado a la blanca lancha. Era más de lo que se podían permitir, pero había valido la pena. Ally estaba sentada, fumando un cigarrillo y con los ojos en blanco hacia algún punto lejos de ellos. Veía como Dick se acercaba al muelle con la caja en su poder y su caña en la otra mano. Casi deja escapar una risita, pero se contuvo al ver que Dick le seguía la mirada. Él le enseño la lengua y ella le respondió igual. _Ah, qué lindo que es pescar. _

Miró a Ally, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Treinta y cinco años, pelo chocolate rojizo cayéndole sobre los hombros como una cortina, cuerpo menudo y atlético, caderas pequeñas, piernas moderadamente largas y unos brazos de escultura. Sin olvidar esos ojos celeste claro tan hermosos de ella. Pero había un punto, si, un punto a su favor; el cual valía como un millón. Ella sí tenía espíritu de madre. Le amaba muchísimo y ella le correspondía el amor. Jill había encontrado el modelo de madre que siempre esperó encontrar en su madre, pero nunca, nunca en su vida tan corta creyó encontrar. Adoraba ayudarla en sus problemas, y cuando ambas salían de compras. Hablar de los chicos que surcaban en su cabeza y lo más importante y más vergonzoso. "Hacerse señorita" De alguna manera, su madre lo había visto como algo tabú y jamás hablaba con ella de aquello. Había sido la primera niña de su clase, al último año de la primaria. Meses antes de que los abandonase. _Con papá es obvio que no puedo hablar. Ni siquiera sabría cómo encararlo._ Y era verdad. Hablar de un tema tan femenino con su padre hubiera sido espantoso. Y si su madre hubiera siquiera mencionado algo a ella del tema, le hubiera parecido extraño. Tal como ella. Ella era extraña.

Se sentó al lado de Ally, mientras veía al horizonte poblado de árboles. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas… ¿Qué habría pasado en su vida? Un mosquito valiente y temerario al frío voló frente a su rostro, haciendo ese típico zumbido exasperante que todo mundo odia. Agitó su mano izquierda, hasta ahuyentarlo. Se colocó su sombrero favorito de pesca y se recostó en el asiento.

-¿Algún problema, Jill?- Allison apagó los restos de su cigarrillo en un cenicero y le dirigió una mirada preocupada. Su voz dulce y melosa entró a los oídos de la niña como si fuera la más hermosa melodía del mundo.

-No, solo pensaba.-

-Y… ¿Puede Ally saber en qué?- Volteó para ver si Dick se hallaba lejos, y al parecer lo estaba. -¿Algún chico interesante en la escuela?-

-¿Qué? ¿Los idiotas de mi clase? No lo creo…

-¿Entonces?- Jill dudó en que responder. No quería sonar descortés con ella, ya que la adoraba, pero… ¿Cómo decirle que estaba pensando en las posibilidades de que su madre biológica no se hubiera marchado? Suspiró

-Simplemente en la vida…- Se enderezó en su asiento.- Si, eso es todo.- Ally le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. Si ella lo decía, quizás era verdad…

-Ok, tú lo dices…- Se levantó y arrojó las cenizas y la colilla de cigarro en un cesto cercano de basura y entró a la cabina. Era adorable, y Jill lo sabía demasiado. ¿Su madre se hubiera preocupado por ella? ¡Y una porra! Ni siquiera le hubiera hablado. O más bien, hubiera dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer en casa para no asistir a la pesca, como ella siempre hacía. Suspiró y abrió la boca, dejando salir un soplido y admirando el humo. Dick había llegado ya, y estaba ingresando y cerrando la puerta de la lancha. Dejó las cosas que llevaba consigo en una mesa cercana e ingresó dentro de la cabina. Rodeó a Ally con las manos por la cintura y le dio un beso largo y lindo. Jill sintió que las tripas se le revolvían. Era natural, además de que era su padre y ESO daba asco. Que se buscaran una habitación, y que no le "jodieran". Dejó ver en todo esplendor una mueca de asco, mientras que acomodaba su pantalón a cuadrilla roja y su chaqueta de nieve negra. Su bufanda de lana negra le picoteaba por todo el cuello, pero no se la quitaría.

Su abuelita era todo su cielo. Y esa bufanda era prueba de su amor por la niña y viceversa. Dejó la caña sobre sus piernas, meditando un momento. Y volcando su mente al pasado de nuevo. El suave movimiento de la lancha y su lento, pero constante alejamiento del muelle le indicaba que se estaban adentrando en el gran lago. Miró como el agua se convertía en pequeñas olas mientras ellos avanzaban. Era genial pescar.

Una gotita. Luego otra y otra.

Un trueno sobre su cabeza y otra gotita, cada vez más grande. Tenía que llover en medio de su paseo. TENÍA QUE LLOVER. Así eran las cosas. Lo pasas bien y de golpe, PUM, algo te arruina la fiesta. SE refugio bajo el techo algo pequeño de la lancha, mientras que una neblina leve comenzaba a inundar el agua. El sector de camping pronto sería un pantano lodoso y frío. Por lo menos, sin caimanes. Le gustaba la lluvia en la mañana, cuando no le dejaba ir a la escuela, y claro, pasar más tiempo en las clases de su padre. Abrir puertas era genial.

La lluvia pronto se convirtió en una cortina, mientras que los truenos y relámpagos acompañaban la tarde. El constante ruido del motor era silenciado por el rugir del cielo. Ally y su padre salieron de la cabina, maldiciendo por igual.

-Bien, Jilly, supongo que la foto de este año va a ser bajo agua.- Lamentó

-¿Qué?- y acto seguido, Dick la empujó bajo la lluvia, siguiéndola con su caña en la mano.

-¡Actúen como si no la sintieran!- Gritó Ally, sosteniendo la cámara y, a los ojos de Jill, balanceándose por el agua. Tres… Dos… Uno…

Y el flash encegueció momentáneamente sus ojos. Pero por lo menos, Dick la corrió justo bajo el acogedor techo, tendiéndole una toalla y dejándose una sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Martes 31 de marzo, 1998.

9:56 A.m

Oficina STARS

* * *

Los pájaros dejaban oír su delicioso y de buen augurio canto a la mañana siguiente. El café de la máquina expendedora estaba aún caliente y el frío amainaba cada vez más. Se acercaban las semanas calientes, donde un café era cosa de desagrado. Menos para Vickers, el adicto a la cafeína. Joseph llevaba un yeso en su brazo, mientras que era atendido y "mimado" por los demás. Forest y Richard estaban bien y Chris se encontraba en perfecto estado. Según se había enterado, Wesker e Irons dieron el visto bueno y la unidad se vio reconocida por el acto. Ahora, por lo menos, serian una unidad con importancia media a alta.

Frezzio se encontraba tras las rejas y las muchachas "esclavas" se habían reencontrado con sus familias hacía menos de una hora. Todavía recordaba, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la silla de escritorio, los gritos y llantos de alegría de las familias. Se sentía bien. Como cuando Dick y ella robaban. Era como una pequeña tradición. Si es que así se le podía decir. Había hablado con él la noche anterior; en la que le confesó que estaba orgulloso que se mantuviese fuera de problemas y que le diera el visto bueno la policía. Además, claro, de que se quejaba que los catres de la prisión, junto con la comida y los tratos de los guardias no eran del todo de lujo. Pero por lo menos, Dick Valentine se encontraba feliz y bien. Jill le había comentado, mientras charlaban interminablemente la noche anterior que se había hecho una misión importante la cual le daba un buen visto a los ojos del Jefe de policía y que esperaba recibir alguna noticia de sus compañeros. Se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Dick la había tranquilizado, diciendo que rezara mucho, por él y por sus compañeros –cosa que Jill realizaba a diario un rezo por su padre- y que se acostara, que ya era realmente tarde donde estaba.

También le había comentado que solo a la hora que le había llamado había logrado conseguir poder utilizar el teléfono, mientras que los guardias llevaban los presos a las duchas. Jill sonrió para sus dentros, mientras tomaba la taza de café y lo acercaba a su boca. El aroma a café luego de las seis no le daba tanta repulsión. Era extraña, según su buen y amable compañero Brad. Suspiró, dejando salir un aire algo cargado de frustración. Veía como delante de sus ojos se elevaba un poco del humo de la bebida. Sorbió un poco. Estaba como a ella le gustaba. Solo dos terrones de azúcar y un poco de crema y canela. Se concentró en el reporte que estaba escribiendo, para entregar a primera hora de la tarde. Bueno, más bien para que algún miembro del Bravo entregase. Hoy era su día de suerte.

Los Alphas se retiraban antes del almuerzo, lo cual alegraba a muchos, frustraba a otros y a algunos no les causaba reacción alguna. Para ella significaba salida con Sandy, su amiga de asignatura de universidad y la actual novia de Edward. Salir a correr no era tan malo después de todo. Además, te mantenía en forma. Adoraba esas tardes soleadas, donde, mientras trotaban, charlaban de diversos aspectos. Sandy le seguía preguntando a Jill si había ligado con alguien. Y siempre le respondía lo mismo. "No". Pero a veces deseaba responderle que el tipo que ella buscaba estaba casi extinto. O por lo menos lo parecía. Chris no era tan malo después de todo. Y cumplía los requisitos que ella señalaba… Terminó la taza y la dejó al lado de un montón de papeles y carpetas. Miró ensoñadoramente la foto de Dick y ella, un día atrás cuando fueron a pescar. Ella tenía 14 años y ese día había sido horrendo. Había llovido todo el tiempo y los peces no aparecían por ningún lado. Y la parte especial era que el día estaba tan helado como la noche anterior y el motor se había averiado. Tomo el pequeño portarretrato y sonrió. Necesitaba salir a pescar con él.

Suspiró y comenzó a teclear en el computador, soñando con el día que ella tan bien había pasado.

-Explícame por qué tengo que ir contigo, Jill y tu novia a correr… ¡Ahora!- Y no había un bendito día en el que Jill no escuchase una pelea.

-Por que correr es saludable, además, te quitas de encima esa presión contenida de toda la madrugada, amigo- Respondió Eddy, dejando notar unos pasitos ridículos de baile. "Fanático del baile" Así era su nombre clave en los entrenamientos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué con ustedes?- A lo que Edward no respondió.

Bueno, al parecer, tendría que correr justo al lado de Mr. Enojón y el bailarín. Los apreciaba, pero no demasiado. Olvidando que Chris era bastante apuesto. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de no mirar los pasos de baile de Edward.

* * *

**_Y Este es el tercer capitulo. ¿Saben? A mi tampoco me gusto el anterior, y siento que me faltó demasiado. Pero, bueno, quedó asi y ahora uno con la infancia de la entrañable y querida Jilly Valentine. Bien,¿ comentarios? ¿Criticas?_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
